The present invention relates to a pouring tank and a track transfer assembly and, more particularly, to a pair of tracks intersecting at a pouring station and a pouring tank adapted to roll along such tracks.
In the pressure casting of repetitive articles, such as railway wheels, it is desirable to be able to move a pouring tank containing a full ladle of molten metal quickly into the pouring station from which a pouring tank with an empty ladle has just been moved. Due to the gross weight of the filled pouring tank-transfer car assembly of about 75 tons (68 metric tons), it is desirable to move the cars into and out of the pouring station over rails. However, for increased speed in moving out the empty car it is best to move the empty car out of the pouring station over one set of rails and move the filled car into the pouring station over another set of rails. To best utilize plant space and to provide for crane transfer of filled ladles into the pouring tanks and pouring tank cover and tube placement and removal, it is best if the pouring tank-transfer car assemblies are moved to loading stations which are not greatly physically removed from each other. Accordingly, an angled track arrangement for the transfer of such cars into and out from the pouring station is desirable. A single pouring station is required because of the nature of the bottom pressure pouring operation wherein the pouring tank is pressurized and molten metal is injected upwardly into the molds above. This further facilitates the assembly line movement of molds into and out of the pouring station along roller conveyors.
However, in the angled intersection of the traditional railroad type rail, it is necessary to provide a turntable wherein a section of track is rotatable from the one set of tracks to the other. For example, the empty tank is rolled out along the first set of tracks, the turntable is rotated to the other set of tracks to bring in the filled tank. This is an undesirable method as the mechanical turntable is a frequent source of breakdown. Alternatively, a frog type junction in the intersecting rails can be provided wherein the two intersecting sets of tracks have gaps at the intersection of each rail. Such gaps are necessary to permit the passage of the flanged wheels on the transfer car through the intersection. Such an arrangement is undesirable due to the bumping that the heavy, molten metal filled car receives when its wheels roll over such gaps. Finally, a railroad switch type arrangement could be employed to switch between each set of tracks. This would be undesirable for both reasons discussed herein, namely, the possibility of mechanical breakdown of the switch and gaps necessary between switched rails.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pouring tank transfer car and a track arrangement for such car.